


解禁1943

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: JUST FOR MYSELF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Kudos: 1





	解禁1943

解禁1943  
CP: 克穆，拉穆  
战争梗  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
00  
窗外的雨下的很大，门前大大小小的水洼溅起密密麻麻的水花。  
卡洛琳站在窗边，等待着一位固执的到访者。  
黑色的伞在升腾的水汽里穿行，穿着亚麻色条纹套装的波兰籍男人狼狈地避开大大小小的凹坑，停在不大的阳棚下，抬起的手还没来得及扣上老旧的木门，早已等待在门前的主人便将门从里打开。  
“你好卡洛琳·克洛泽小姐，柏林的天气可真不怎么样，我离开的时候慕尼黑都还是阳光明媚呢。”  
“快进来吧，莱万多夫斯基先生，叫我卡洛琳就好。”  
“您这样称呼我总是让我想起我的祖父，你还是叫我托尼吧。”  
黑色的伞被收起，斜靠在门边的架子，雨水汇聚后晕湿一小片浅灰色地毯。  
壁炉里的火跳跃着，慢慢蒸发掉条纹西装中隐藏的些许雨水和寒意，到访者舒适地在软椅中伸展了一下长途奔波的身体。  
“那么，托尼，请问你带来拉姆先生的回忆录了吗”。  
“是的，带来了，找到他可真不容易，出狱后他就不怎么愿意见人了。” 安放在双腿上的文件包被打开，一份包着油纸的手稿被从中取出，递给了卡洛琳。  
“好的，那么我会按照祖父的意愿将他的日记交给你，只要你能保证一切都将被呈现，以它本来的样子。”  
“是的，我保证，毕竟这也是我祖父的遗愿。”

01  
盟军的牢房就像大多数文学作品中描述的那样，阴暗潮湿，空洞地甚至会产生回响。  
然而已经比集中营好了太多，穆勒被推搡着走向尽头处的某间被打开等待着他的黑洞，谢天谢地，他是个纯正的日耳曼人，即便作为战犯被俘虏，他仍然不用担心在那些“为了让这个世界被伟大的先进的日耳曼血统清洗”而进行的人体实验中扮演小白鼠的角色——他只需要安静地充当一个政治交换品就好。  
士兵的态度非常恶劣，他被猛地丢进泛着霉味的牢房，脚上的锁链克制了他想要保持平衡的动作致使他以一个不怎么好看的姿势摔在地上，当然这也无可厚非，不能指望谁会对着一个涉嫌把你的国家炸的七零八落的战争犯有什么好脸色。  
他打了个滚，终于仰面朝上。  
“变态的疯子。”  
“毫无人性。”  
“该死的德国佬，怎么还不去死。”

02  
“战争，在德意志联邦成立的过程中，其作用是不可磨灭的。英国的资产阶级新贵们为了维护自己的利益自下而上掀起资产阶级革命，而我们，则为了联邦的统一发动了三场王朝战争。当然，我们取得了胜利，这也是为什么你们这些来自巴伐利亚或是荷尔斯泰因的毛头小伙子们能坐在柏林军事学校里的原因。战争，军事，杀戮，这就是你们存在的方式。”  
七月份的柏林，蒸腾的热气把本就热血沸腾的年轻人缭绕地更加躁动，紧贴着脖子的军装立领上被汗水晕开一层泛着白边的汗渍。  
穆勒手撑下巴，专注地盯着讲台上穿着严整军装的历史课老师用他带着波兰口音的德语讲述那场对丹麦的王朝战争。  
“那么，今天的课就上到这里。”  
穆勒慢吞吞地收拾桌上的讲义，直到教室已经空空荡荡，只剩下他和在整理学生上交论文的历史老师。  
“克洛泽先生。”  
“怎么了，托马斯。”  
“战争会来吗？在不久的将来。”  
“嗯——这个我并不确定，但我想是会的。”  
“总要有一个理由吧，我们发动一场战争，为了什么呢。”  
“就眼前而言，我们正面临一场经济危机，而解决它的办法，或许就是战争。如果你十分缺钱，掠夺应该是最快的办法了吧。”  
“我说的是我们，我们又是为了什么。”  
年轻军官向前一步，缩短了原本称得上尊敬的距离。  
“为了捍卫我们所爱的一切。”

03  
“我们之中一定出现了该死的叛徒！让我把他揪出来，拿他换托马斯！”  
“马里奥，出现这种事我们都很心急，但我们必须要等上级的指示。”  
“去他的上级，他们根本不会在意一个上校的死活！”  
“戈麦斯上校，我希望你能不要再这样大吼大叫，这是一场战争，每个人每一天都在失去亲人失去朋友，托马斯对你很重要，对我们也是一样，但胜利，需要的是纪律。”  
小个子男人端坐在办公桌后，看着戈麦斯摔门而去。

04  
穆勒被从地板上拖起来，带出了他只呆了3小时不到的旧牢房。  
军靴踩在石板上发出空洞而冷漠的回声，他被一路拉扯着，踉跄地勉强跟上步伐。  
按照一贯的流程，这大概是通向审讯室的路，他无奈的抿了抿干燥破皮了的嘴唇，我什么都不会说的，这该死的俗套的台词似乎是他作为一个高阶战犯该有的自觉。  
一个同样厚重得有些夸张的铁门被拉来，他被铁链固定在一个不怎么舒适的金属座椅上，对面是一个蓝眼睛穿着盟军可笑军装的军官，双手交叠放在桌子上。  
“虽然我想你什么都不会说，但我还是要例行公事问你几个问题。”  
他的德语还算流利，只是带着明显的波兰口音。  
“不，现在我倒是想和你聊聊了。”

05  
拉姆喜欢拉着穆勒去跑步，他喜欢看着那个细瘦的青年努力跟上自己的速度，却还是先于他停下来，双手撑着膝盖大口呼吸。  
那时候他的胸膛会随着剧烈的呼吸起伏着，那浅薄地可以摸到肋骨的胸膛。  
他的嘴唇会为了空气的顺利进入而张开，那柔软地可以滔滔不绝的嘴唇。  
他的舌头会隐约在他有些尖利的牙齿后面，那灵巧地总能让他没辙的舌头。  
他的褐色的短发会各自舒适地朝各个方向卷曲，那像他一样朝气蓬勃的短发。  
在远离战场的乡村，在指挥所外面的田丘，直至朝阳把荒废的麦茬染上炮火中和平的味道，他会把还没喘匀气的年轻上校拉进一个不怎么平静的吻。

06  
“怎么称呼？”  
“莱万，莱万多夫斯基。”  
“你们波兰人的姓实在是太啰嗦了，你就没个名字什么的吗。”  
囚犯想抬起手揉揉发痒的鼻子，铁链限制了他的动作。  
“你可以叫我罗伯特。”  
“罗伯特，你的眼睛是蓝色？我还以为你们波兰人的眼睛都是绿色。”  
“你究竟想和我说些什么呢。”  
波兰人撤掉了其他的士兵，石砌的审讯室中只剩下一个好奇的审判者，和一个自在的囚犯。

07  
“米洛，我能在你这里待会吗，外面那些肌肉男狂热得活像中世纪的异端教徒一样，一提到种族问题就像看到妓女的小处男一样热血上涌。”  
衬衫的扣子被年轻军官随意地扯开两颗，他用手勾住年长者的脖颈，索取一个吻。  
得到想要的吻后，年轻军官心满意足把自己挂在年长者的身上。  
“你已经20岁了，托马斯，不能总赖在我这。”  
“我已经20岁了，你还是不打算让我加入是吗。”  
年长者僵直了身体。  
“加入什么？”  
“你告诉我的，为了捍卫我们所爱的一切，所以现在我加入你。当一个国际间谍比当一个头脑简单的军人拉风多了我的克洛泽先生。”

08  
“马里奥，把他安全带回来。”  
小个子指挥官放在桌下的手，死死捏着另一份军令。

09  
“菲利，你能不能别老板着个脸，老了好几岁。”  
“有多老，比克洛泽将军还老吗。”  
他看见对方迅速夸下的嘴角。  


10  
“我说的话你就不要记在那上面了，相信我，如果你不想被上面清洗的话。”  
莱万拿起钢笔的手顿了一下，随即将笔放回它原本的位置。  
“你觉得我是什么，丧心病狂的变态法西斯还是一腔热血的荒诞种族论偏激狂？”  
“如果你愿意的话，就请听我讲完这个故事。”

11  
“米洛他……”  
“是我亲手开的枪，没有痛苦。”  
高瘦青年蜷缩在墙角，抱着小个子指挥官一句话不说。  
“鉴于你们之前的关系，你可能会接受调查。”  
“菲利，为什么我会这么难过。”

12  
囚犯的语气很轻快，丝毫不会想到这样的声音讲述的是这样一个无缘阳光的故事。  
“这实在是……”  
“你相信了？这么容易就相信了一个德国佬的话吗，少校。”  
“如果是真的，你现在不就安全了吗，那你很快就会成为战争英雄的吧。”  
囚犯似乎是听见了什么了不得的笑话，干燥的嘴唇被他夸张的笑撕裂一个小口，渗出不太鲜红的血。  
“这只是闲聊，罗伯特，别当真，我的确是个战争犯，万恶的法西斯，你应该马上就会接到处决我的命令了。”

13  
“你的处决令已经下来了，上校。”  
莱万迫不及待地拿着判决令来到厚重的铁门前。  
“如果是你，你要保全整个情报网还是保全一个半残的德国佬。”  
波兰人原本嘲讽的笑僵在脸上。  
“开玩笑的，少校，你也太好骗了吧”，战犯沙哑残破的声音透过干涸的喉咙发出几声伴着杂音的笑，“话说你的枪法怎么样啊，罗伯特”。  
“还好。”  
波兰人有些诧异这突然的问题。  
“那么，如果处决我之前出了什么问题的话，记得一定要一枪崩了我哦。”  
“什么问题？”  
战犯的脸上是一如既往的轻松。  
“我是说——”  
战犯用夸张的口型比了一个“劫狱”。

14  
1943年10月5日。  
拉姆面前摊开的报告，他只写下了一个日期就无法继续。  
原本是想要拿起杯子的手却把杯子碰倒，褐色的茶水迅速蔓延浸湿了纸张，他手忙脚乱地抢救下贴在右上角的一寸照片。  
难得严肃的青年在黑白的证件照上倒是显得一本正经。


End file.
